


Adieu

by spintheworlds



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spintheworlds/pseuds/spintheworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need to be a part of this, Delphine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Post S1 Finale-- "Endless Forms Most Beautiful".
> 
> Also, I do want them together.

Ignorance is bliss.

It’s a statement Cosima's never believed in, not until the appearance of Elizabeth Childs in her life.

Curiosity is a thing she’s born with. Even her clones attest to that— after all, it’s exactly what has gotten them into this mess. She gets it now though, more than she cares to admit. Because if she hadn't known there were copies of her, living individual lives in different parts of the world, Delphine would've stayed as someone she befriended in the university; a seemingly ordinary French girl who shares her passion and cries after sex.

Not a fake and a liar. Or a bait.

Delphine would’ve just been a person Cosima could make crazy science with. They’d ditch lectures together, perhaps share a joint in her apartment after classes. Fuck while they’re baked and being stupid. It makes Cosima want to laugh at the thought. She’s not usually the wistful type. Driven by ambition, she always strives for greatness and knowledge and discoveries. And here she is, craving for some normalcy instead.

"Cosima?"

She tilts her head back at the sound of that voice, pulling her out of her thoughts, and sees yellow. Delphine gapes at her, luggage in hand, waiting with a pleading look in her eyes. _Come with me, Cosima_ , they beg of her. And just by staring at them, it already feels like betraying Sarah and Alison for a second time.

“Yes?” Cosima casually replies.

“Have you ever been to Paris?”

Cosima shakes her head. “No.”

“You should uhm,” Delphine clears her throat and darts her gaze somewhere else for a second, before meeting back Cosima’s with more determination. “Visit it—uh, _me_ , someday. I’ll even treat you to dinner at the Eiffel tower.”

Cosima nods and puts on her most convincing smile, knowing how unlikely it is to come true. It’s ironic how she wants it so badly.  

“Ready to go?” Cosima breathes out after a moment.  

Delphine remains passive, her face downcast and contorting just a little, as if it’s taking everything in her not to fall apart. Cosima doesn’t miss any of it, but the sooner Delphine’s gone, the sooner she can get her shit together and figure out the clone predicament with Sarah. Figure out how to get their lives back. And Kira.

Before she could reach for the peculiar sliding door of Felix’s apartment, she feels a gentle tug on her arm.

“There isn’t any chance you’re going to change your mind, is there?” Delphine mutters desolately, fingers involuntarily digging into the fabric of Cosima’s sleeve.

Cosima closes her eyes and runs her thumb along her left brow, trying to ease the nerve-endings there.

“You don’t need to be a part of this, Delphine.” she says, covering Delphine’s hand with her own before slowly extricating it from her.

Delphine dips her head a little, so that their eyes level. “I _want_ to. I can be of help to you, Cosima. I’ll find a cure—”

Cosima’s chest tightens as she suppresses a sob. “Delphine, please—”

The rest of her sentence gets muffled by a pair of lips on her own. Delphine kisses her like she’s trying to prove something—prove that she’s on Cosima’s side now. She wraps herself around Cosima like she’s never letting go, like she never intended to leave in the first place. She slips her tongue inside Cosima’s mouth, re-acquainting and memorizing at the same time.

Cosima kisses back, because she couldn’t stop thinking about their kisses, too. She kisses back because she has an expiration date. Because it’s the last thing she knows how to do with Delphine. Because if it’s the last time—

When they pull away, a brittle smile lingers on the blonde’s lips.

Hope.

It hurt Cosima to see it, to break it with three simple words.

“You can’t stay.”

 


End file.
